hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 15
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast is only one of two podcast episodes that Eli was unable to attend. Topics covered in this episode of the podcast include Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Joel's Save Dollhouse! comic hotlinked by a Fox blogger, jet engines, and Rob Schneider is Filipino Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00 -' Mexican celebration of Eli's still being absent *'2:03 -' The Guitar Hero Comic *'2:55' - Library http://www.box.net/shared/9oxpuuh8hy audio *'3:28' - Weed PSA *'5:58' - HijiNKS Ensue Forums *'7:50' - Indiana Jones *'8:55' - Something Awful - Hate as Art *'11:05' - Back to Eli *'11:50' - Fan Art & Birthday Card *'12:55' - Indy 4: Lucas & Spielberg http://www.box.net/shared/oujvxmiy10 audio *'14:57' - Shia LaBeouf - LaBuff - LaBoof - The Beef *'16:30' - CG Gopher - "I've got a bad feeling about this!" *'17:50' - Harrison Ford on BET *'19:06' - Back to the Future Trilogy *'21:03' - Greatest Directors - Spielberg owns his own 35mm camera *'23:45' - CornMo touring with Ben Folds in Europe *'25:12' - Spiderman 4 & 5 - same team, but they won't be sequels *'26:15' - Battlestar: Galactica Easter egg - Windows XP *'26:45' - Indy makes money, Lucas shits gold *'27:35' - Save Dollhouse! comic hotlinked by Fox blogger http://www.box.net/shared/48c0986gek audio *'33:22' - Highlander remake *'34:05' - Remake of Flash Gordon *'34:50' - Megala Shark & Aztec Rex http://www.box.net/shared/9d0cv6136j audio *'36:05' - How do I convince 16 year olds to think jet engines are the best invention ever? - Jet Engine lawn mower *'39:35' - Reprinting HijiNKS ENSUE - Fox are dick tasters *'40:39' - Dollhouse Viral Campaign *'41:00' - Christian Bale in Terminator for 3 movies *'41:33' - Gyllenhall will be Prince of Persia - Rob Schneider is half Filipino - Fractions of Filipino http://www.box.net/shared/uqlxz4l31c audio *'43:34' - Rob Schneider on Cribs - "I don't have a gourd hat!" *'45:00' - Mail Sack *'45:40' - Eli got mono from a pig *'46:48' - Josh lives with pigs and is Filipino *'48:13' - Question: What do you think of 80's cartoons? *'49:50' - Heroes - Tim Kring-Krang-Douchebag *'51:07' - Question: What are your Star Trek loner nerd memories? *'51:39' - Star Trek: The Next Generation videogame for the Genesis *'55:40' - Star Trek fan art *'56:04' - Question: Will you be around long enough to swing by? (asked by Eli) *'57:35' - Question: What did you think of Dreamcast? - (asked on the forums) * 1:01:03 - Mail Sack Theme *'1:01:44' - Question: Are you watching Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles? *'1:03:08' - Question: Will you uStream your comic drawing? *'1:04:23' - Question: I stopped watching Lost in Season 2, should I bite the bullet and watch season 4? *'1:05:14' - Question: Got your economic stimulus check? - Josh's car runs on abortion waste *'1:06:13' - Question: Should I spend my stimulus check on an HDTV or save it? * 1:07:03 - Josh's $3300 TV destroyed by a brand-new Wiimote http://www.box.net/shared/sg7qlv29i6 audio *'1:10:42' - Question: What happened to Black Devil Doll? * 1:11:45 - Shitty movies: City Dragon, Ricky-O, Cracker Jack'd , They Live http://www.box.net/shared/1uy0offcb4 audio * 1:17:13 - Crappy rip off movies: Transmorphers, Alien vs. Hunter, Monsterfield * 1:18:45 - Ricky-O again *'1:19:52' - Question: Are you a spiteful Atheist? * 1:20:58 - Shitty movie thread on the Forums * 1:21:40 - Question: What are your D&D experiences? * 1:23:24 - D&D is Satanist, Magic is evil *'1:24:34' - Question: What order should I watch Angel, Buffy, Battlestar, and Firefly? *'1:26:28' - Question: Is Denise real? - Half gourd hat, half Rob Schneider *'1:27:57' - Question: Josh: Do you get offended by gay jokes? http://www.box.net/shared/4vvuxmh2cn audio * 1:31:55 - Gay Fans *'1:34:00' - Question: What should I do in Chicago? * 1:35:14 - Question: Buffy Spoilers *'1:35:42' - Question: Would you call Roger Rabbit part of geek culture? *'1:37:06' - Question: Do you read Battlestar comics or Serenity comics? *'1:38:28' - Question: Are you following the Dark Knight hype? *'1:39:03' - Question: Josh: What's the weirdest thing you've whacked off to? * 1:42:15 - Weezer music video - internet memes *'1:43:47 '- Question: Who would you want to play Thor: Triple H or Brad Pitt? * 1:44:45 - 90's Alt Rock Challenge * 1:46:15 - Radiohead - Paranoid Android * 1:48:42 '''- Tool - Hooker With A Penis * '''1:50:12 - Weezer - Say It Ain't So, Half Japanese Girls *'1:55:00' - Wallflowers - One Headlight *'1:55:50' - Cake - Stick Shifts & Safety Belts, The Distance * 1:57:45 - Alice in Chains - Nutshell *'2:00:47' - Live - Shit Towne, The Dolphins Cry, Lightning Crashes *'2:06:03' - Pearl Jam - Elderly Woman Behind the Counter in a Small Town *'2:07:35' - Standing on Pluto (Joel's band) *'2:08:18' - Bush - Glycerine, Monkey, Comedown, Swallowed, Greedy, Machinehead *'2:17:48' - Smashing Pumpkins - Bullet With Butterfly Wings, Cherub Rock, Today, Disarm, Fuck You (An Ode To No One), Zero *'2:24:05' - Question: If you could utter one Frisky Dingo quote before dying what would it be? *'2:24:45' - Question: What's your hangover cure? *'2:25:00' - Spacehog - In The Meantime *'2:26:20' - Oasis - Don't Look Back in Anger *'2:28:25' - The Toadies - Possum Kingdom *'2:30:40' - Third Eye Blind - Semi-Charmed Life *'2:36:00' - Ending Category:Podcast